


Show Me Where It Hurts

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, During Canon, In this era? it's more likely than you think, M/M, Metahuman Harry, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, but Cisco Knows, he's not fully aware of it initially, implied PTSD, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harry is determined to do his best to snuff out Cisco’s suffering, since no one else can be bothered to even notice it. Though it turns out they're not exactly on the same page, the pair eventually find the path to happiness together.





	Show Me Where It Hurts

_ You think your life is done, he took it all with him _

_ So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin _

 

The first time a hand reaches through the breach, Harry nearly has a coronary and knocks over his drink. It quickly retreats as though it was never there. The second time it happens, he puts down the bottle and squeezes back. 

Next time, there’s a glass, and Harry pours in the alcohol. It disappears. Later, broken shards of glass and blue sad emoji stress ball drop onto his desk. 

Sometimes little notes come through. It’ll be about something he’s working on, something he did as Vibe, the latest problem in central city, his grievances with the team. Sometimes, he’ll just ramble in the short letters, it will make little sense, but each one warms Harry’s aching heart.

Cisco sends blueprints one time, movies Harry didn’t get the chance to see on Earth one another time. He glances over the blueprints and tucks the movies away. It wouldn’t be the same without Cisco at his side. 

He pours over his books. Occasionally, he sobs into the pages with frustration. Only his daughter sees, so that’s alright. When there’s a brush of a ghostly hand on his, he knows that across the Earths, Cisco feels his pain. Harry hates that he offers comfort, yet never appears in person, but he understands.

Cisco has his own pain to deal with too. 

 

_ Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye. _

_ You can take it out on me if you like _

 

Harry puts down his book and thinks. He considers the people who have hurt Cisco - - his parents, his brother, his exes, Thawne masquerading as his Dr. Wells, even Barry and other members of the team. No one has ever really cut him a break. Harry himself, he remembers being a tool, as Cisco would put it. He remembers how he treated Cisco when he first arrived on that Earth - he meant little to Harry at the beginning. 

How fast that changed. How fast he wormed his way into Harry’s life, his heart, his head. He would burn entire dimensions for Cisco. He would sacrifice anything (except Jesse) to see that one smile that lights up Cisco’s entire face. He would sell his soul to hold Cisco’s hand until his sadness drains away. He spends hours on end studying, in the improbable hope that their brains can sync again, to regain that intellectual connection. 

In the beginning, Cisco and Barry were clearly good friends. Maybe it hadn’t been that way for long, but Barry had gone and wrecked it. Harry sensed the change when he returned. One time when they were alone, Cisco had an outburst. Harry held him as he cried.

Cisco kissed him and then backed off, claiming it was wrong, crying that he cared about Harry’s friendship and didn’t want to lose him too. Harry agreed. He isn’t certain as to what he was agreeing, but he did. Harry’s feelings have only gotten stronger over the years. He’s doomed to love a man that needs him as a friend, and that’s okay.

He didn’t deserve to be hurt again.

 

_ Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain _

_ Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me _

 

The first note from Cisco that is about Cynthia, Harry rips it up. She could’ve fought harder. Maybe Cisco could’ve - but he was probably tired of having to fight for everything. He had to fight to be heard. According to his notes, the team often still doubted his insight.

When Harry saw Cisco’s hand reaching through, bandaged, he grasped it and stroked it until the man himself stepped through. Tears rippled down his cheeks and burned Harry’s skin. Harry pulls him close. Many weeks pass like that, with Cisco popping in to speak to him and to be held. 

He murmurs about Ralph’s attempts to help him back on the dating horse, about Cicada, about generational faults and, “Are we doomed to repeat mistakes of the past?”

“What mistakes?”

“I loved him you know. Not like  _ that _ \- but - he betrayed me. He claimed to love me, all he did was hurt me.” Cisco elaborates, “My love life and hero life are often disastrous, regardless of my intentions. Yet I keep trying. Not as bad as Barry fucking up the timeline, but still.”

Cisco deserves so much better than the hand he’s been dealt. Harry is at a loss for words, at a loss for brain cells. He might’ve known how to lift Cisco’s spirits once. He feels powerless. He feels as empty as Cisco’s usually warm brown eyes. 

He musters, “I’m sorry. What can I do?”

Cisco begs, “Make it stop. Make it all stop.”

For a moment, that causes Harry’s heart to freeze. He allows his heart rate to calm down before replying. A world without Cisco, any world, isn’t one worth contemplating. Instead, he cups Cisco’s cheek and kisses him.

It’s a sharp rush, of light and matter dissolving around him. He wonders if being a speedster is anything like this. He wonders if this is better. Cisco’s tongue slips against his, and he’s lost. He forgets about superheroes and villains, he forgets about the dead and gone, he forgets about learning how to learn again. 

Cisco’s fingers dance on his skin, like fingers caressing the fragile pages of an old book. He isn’t sure who initiates it, but soon clothing is being removed. Right here in the office. He scrambles to inform his assistant over intercom, “Tell everyone they can go home early if they like. I’m not to be disturbed.”

Cisco stops, breathing heavy on Harry’s neck, and he shivers. “You know I can just breach us to your house? Or my apartment? Or even -”

Harry whispers by his ear, “Where’s the fun in that?”

He leaves it at that, but his thoughts extend further. Cisco isn’t his taxi, and they can have seedy office sex like a couple of boring non-meta people. He digs his fingers into Cisco’s thick curls and tugs his head back. He kisses a wet line along his neck. Cisco moans. His fingernails drag and catch on Harry’s skin at his shoulders. This time, they don’t take it far. They kiss and rub off, and it’s enough, for the moment.

It’s all worth Cisco appearing to carry a less heavy burden back to his Earth than when he materialized on Harry’s Earth. 

 

_ Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse _

_ Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name _

 

“It fucking hurts,” Cisco whines. “It hurts so much.”

Cisco is slumped in his lap, nose under his chin. They’re in Cisco’s apartment, in his bed. Without a doubt, Harry is Cisco’s little secret. 

“Where?”

Cisco rubs his temple. Harry kisses it. He indicates his forehead. Harry kisses him there too. Cisco holds Harry’s palm to his chest. Harry bends to nuzzle Cisco’s hand, free of bandages for a while now. He strokes Cisco’s stomach and his thighs. He wants to feel as much of Cisco as he can while he has him.    


“When I had that shrapnel in my hands, I had to limit the use of my powers,” Cisco explains. Harry is still unhappy he used them at all - not at his team’s requests, but his own decision. He keeps making unfair sacrifices for them. “I wonder what it’s like to have a - a normal life I guess. To just be the engineer again, that’s - I want to be known for my work, not my powers.”

Harry sighs, so many thoughts swirling and bumping in the soup of his untethered mind. “I understand. But you should know you aren’t  _ just _ anything. If you choose to be Cisco the engineer, not Vibe, you’ll be amazing. You don’t have to give up your powers to do that, what if -”

“My team needs me? What if there’s an emergency? What if I’m tired as fuck and I want to hop through a breach to get a coffee? What if I want to visit another country or dimension on a whim?”

Neither of them would need powers to read each other’s minds. Harry doesn’t move a muscle and waits as Cisco prepares to lift more weight off his chest.

Cisco ploughs on, “I can’t do this forever Harry, juggling the team, my personal issues, and these constant aches and pains from vibing villains. As a bonus, Nora’s fucking with the timeline is fucking me up. Some days I wake up thinking I’ve lived a whole other life that doesn’t actually exist. What if I forget you? What if I wake up thinking  _ I’m _ a bad guy?”

Harry scratches at the nape of his neck. Cisco goes limp, defeated. He continues, “I can stop the superhero stuff yeah, if I want. But what about the stuff I can’t control?”

Harry knows about not having control. He thinks of Tess, of Zoom, of Jesse, of Dark Matter. He thinks of trying to protect Cisco and being mostly helpless, because he wouldn’t want to become overbearing. He wouldn’t want Cisco to turn away from him.

“So, be an engineer. Invent something to make it stop.”

“But -”

“No excuses. Slack off on updating Barry’s suit if you have to - skip a training session, a meeting about Cicada. They can fucking live without you. I’ve learned of Earths where they do - pity on them, since you’re great, though.”

Cisco giggles, like he’s tipsy somehow. He didn’t seem drunk when he got here. Cisco affectionately murmurs, “Yeah, you sweet-talker. Sucks for them. Sucks for -” 

He shimmies down between Harry’s legs. Harry collapses on the bed as his own personal supernova wraps around his cock. Doing this for Cisco, Harry reminds himself. After he finishes, Harry doesn’t waste time, and gives him the same treatment.

He can’t help but preen, as he makes Cisco squirm with desperation. He gives and he teases, and leads Cisco full throttle to his climax. He yells, “Jesus, fuck, Harry! Harry you bastard, I love -”

Cisco cuts himself off with a gasp. Harry is thankful, he doesn’t think he’d keep a shred of sanity if Cisco completed his sentence. Harry crawls over him. Cisco seems flustered, and he won’t meet Harry’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Cisco’s gaze darts around and finally meets his. Harry can read in his stare that Harry doesn’t need to elaborate on what he means. 

As his warm body curls into Harry he mutters, “Thanks.”

Harry kisses the top of his head and pats his hair. “No thanks necessary, but you’re welcome sweetheart.”

 

_ While I fuck away the pain _

 

Morning arrives, and Cisco is sullen. He traipses to the bathroom. Harry leans on the door jam and smiles as he can hear Cisco humming the Imperial March. He slides in right after, and he tries to ignore the sharp jab in his heart when Cisco doesn’t glance at him.

He shouldn’t take it personally. Cisco’s letting off steam, and Harry’s letting him let it off with him. Once this is all over, they can return to being best friends, if not lab partners. They can pretend like none of it happened. No strings.

To his surprise, Cisco cooks breakfast. He wraps his arms around Cisco, casual as can be. Universe forgive him, he just wants to pretend for a moment they’re something more. Cisco relaxes, and Harry swears he can almost physically feel his stress ebbing away.

Harry asks, “What are you doing?”

“Plotting world domination with mutant pancakes. What does it look like?”

Harry chuckles and peppers kisses to his neck. Cisco squirms, and in turns into laughing as Harry tickles his sides. It’s such a relief to hear his flowering laughter. He’d been worried it had died somewhere in the thistles and weeds. It’s infectious, and Harry releases throaty chuckles along with him until they’re both in cathartic tears. 

Cisco adds, “You can’t live off burgers all the time, it’s not healthy.”

Harry takes Cisco’s hand and guides his palm over his abs. “I’m healthy.”

Cisco cups his crotch, giving it a teasing stroke and squeeze. With a smirk he replies, “Don’t I know it.”

They make eyes at each other over the pancakes, anticipation rising for another way of getting fed. Harry eats as rapidly as he can without getting sick. He’s afraid Cisco could slip through his fingers. One call from the team, and who knows how long it will be.

They don’t make it to the bedroom. Cisco pushes Harry down on the couch and climbs on top of him. He aggressively opens Harry’s jeans and the button goes flying. He tugs off his own towel, having never bothered getting dressed, and throws it somewhere in the vicinity. Harry groans as his hand wraps around his dick, full and throbbing at the sight of naked Cisco hovering over him. 

“I want to fuck you,” Harry complains as he palms Cisco’s ass. Cisco rolls into it, his own hard member bobbing.

“I wanna get fucked by you until I can’t think, or feel, or speak,” Cisco responds. Cisco has their erections make contact, and he pulls on them together. Harry is an incoherent puddle on the sofa. Cisco may be taking charge this time, but Harry knows what he really wants.

 

_ You hate the way he fooled around behind your back _

_ A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached _

 

Cisco steps through the breach, his eyes wet. Harry immediately wants to punch whoever made him cry. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“What happened.”

Cisco just shakes his head. Harry grips his shoulders firmly. Cisco goes weak in the knees, and Harry catches him.

“Thawne,” Cisco grumbles into his chest. “Always Thawne.”

Harry guides Cisco to his bed. He lets Cisco talk for a while.

“I remember his praise, I remember the times he was disappointed with me. His expressions are so clear to me. All I wanted was to impress him, but now it disgusts me. I hate when he talks about powers. I thought I loved them but I - I - if I love them, does it mean some part of me loves him?”

Harry lays down with him and rubs his back. “It’s okay.”

“Just as I think these powers aren’t a curse, I’m reminded of how much they can hurt, as much as they can do good, the powers that be punch me in the gut. I wouldn’t be the person I am without Thawne, but I  _ want _ to be my own person without Thawne, my powers, or the team dictating that!”

“You wouldn’t hurt anyone like Thawne does -”

“But I did! Another me! I know I’m not like that, I’ll never be like that. There’s always the risk of something going  _ wrong _ , that’s the hero’s life. Am I weak for wanting to - I don’t know what to fucking  _ do _ Harry. I don’t know if I would end up regretting it, either way. The team says they’re supportive, but I can see it in their eyes it’s not true.” Cisco pauses letting out disgruntled noises and lightly slapping at Harry’s chest. “I have these creeping thoughts, that they would rather have me as Vibe  _ and _ their toy maker, or nothing.”

“Whatever your decision, I’ll be here for you,” Harry says. “If you get rid of them and regret it, I’ll help you get them back. If you don’t - Cisco, it’s your life, make it want you want. Thawne can’t control you anymore, he never really did.” 

Carefully Harry offers, “There’s always a place for you on this Earth, if you wa - if you were ever in need of it.”

Being separated from Team Flash all this time, only interacting with Cisco, Harry doesn’t have the full story. He can’t in good conscience fully reassure him of Team Flash’s opinion. Harry wishes he knew. 

Cisco sniffles and clings to him. “Kiss me.”

Harry complies. He kisses him deep. When Cisco doesn’t push it further and falls asleep on Harry’s chest, Harry wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

 

_ But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed _

_ If that's what you need go right ahead _

 

When Harry wakes up, Cisco is gone. There’s no note, no trace of him. It’s fine, that’s perfectly  _ fine _ . Tears don’t sting his eyes. He doesn’t glare at himself in the mirror and wonder how it’s come to this. He doesn’t mope around for an hour, longing for Cisco to reappear and shake his world.

His daughter calls, inquiring about the state of his knowledge seeking. He admits to her he’s been neglecting it, though he doesn’t explain the reason.

A few weeks pass, and Harry jumps out of his skin when a breach opens in his office. Cisco still carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he’s holding a breaching device. It’s all the answer Harry needs. He abandons his books and steps around the desk with arms held open.

Cisco practically flings himself into Harry. He realizes Cisco is wearing Harry’s shirt from last time. He hadn’t even noticed it missing. Harry can barely remember a time he’s been hugged so consumingly, and every nerve ending sends happy juice shooting into his brain at the contact. 

Harry embraces him just as tight. Cisco mutters, “I’m sorry, that I left like that. I’m sorry that I keep - if you want me to stop just say the word.”

 

_ Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain _

_ Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me _

 

“You’d have to pry me off,” Harry replies, and he kisses him. Cisco’s nails dig into his back. He whimpers into the kiss and deepens it. Harry parts from him and takes his hand.

Harry drives them to his house. Cisco stares out the window the entire ride, but his fingers never slip out of Harry’s. He leads Cisco into the house, into his room again. 

“I won’t leave this time,” Cisco promises, gazing directly into his eyes. “Can I - I need a break. From everything. Back home.”

“Of course. Anything.” They almost escape past his lips, those three words. He manages to grab them and stuff them back into the darkness.

Cisco closes the distance. He kisses Harry like he means it, fingertips gliding through his hair. It’s almost like he loves Harry, but that would be too good to be true. He isn’t capable of invoking that kind of emotion from someone, not anymore.

The Speed Force itself might be shocked by how fast they got naked. 

Harry picks him up. Cisco makes a surprised yet pleased sound. Harry drops him onto the bed, gentle despite the eagerness spiking in his veins. He breaks out lube and condom and tosses it onto the pillow. Cisco’s eyes follow them, then flick back to Harry. His pupils are already blown. Harry pins his wrists down and devours his mouth.

 

_ Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse _

_ Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name _

 

He probably shouldn’t bring it up, but Harry’s curiosity gets the better of him. He mumbles against Cisco’s lips, “So, your powers?”

Cisco smiles and bumps his nose on Harry’s nose. “Got you didn’t I? I wanted to test your reaction. You passed, by the way. I just suppressed them, it was the only way to get rid of the intense headaches, the freaky dreams, the confusion. They’ll only come full frontal when I need them.”

Cisco licks his lips and appraises Harry’s nude form. His horniness seems to waft from him, and Harry feels like he’s on fire. He wants to share that fire and breathe it to the blazing end, even if it leaves him in ashes. Cisco lets him briefly examine the wrist band. 

“An interesting compromise,” Harry offers. “Any other tech you’re working on? Tell me.”

As Cisco dives headfirst into a scientific ramble, Harry basks. It’s his kind of dirty talk, and he can now understand a lot more, and he inserts his own theories and suggestions. He loses his train of thought here and there, watching way Cisco’s eyes light up, the way his lips shape the words. 

Meanwhile Harry keeps himself busy exploring every inch of Cisco’s body. He enjoys the little hitches in his breath when Harry finds a particularly sensitive area. One sentence is derailed by an obscenely loud moan when Harry bites down on the inside of his thigh.

“Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me, please, before I have to do it myself.”

Cisco reaches for his own dick. Harry slaps his hand away. He pins him and his movement causes Cisco’s cock to drag along his abs. He moans again and bites Harry’s lower lip. 

 

_ While I fuck away the pain _

 

“Don’t move,” Harry says as he leaves Cisco’s arms lying above him. “That’s a good boy.”

A soft grunt is all he gets. 

Harry catches his teeth on each of Cisco’s nipples and soothes them with a lick. He kisses and licks his way down Cisco’s stomach. He licks a stripe along his cock and leaves the lightest kiss on the leaking head.

“Ohh, Harry.”

The moans of his name only get louder as Harry slides lubed fingers into him and prepares him for the main course. He works his fingers in deeper and harder. Cisco’s back arches, followed by a high-pitched, “Ahhh.” 

Harry removes his fingers. Cisco jerks forward and grabs at his hand. “No, no, give me more. Come  _ on _ , Harry.”

Harry gives him a light swat and not too harshly shoves him back down. “Did I say you could move?”

Cisco bites his lip. “No.”

Harry leans in and licks at the bitten bottom lip. Cisco sighs and allows him entrance. After a moment, Harry returns to his goal. He slides one of Cisco’s legs over his shoulder and lines himself up.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Cisco breathlessly mumbles. “I’m goddamn ready.”

Harry hesitates a few seconds more. He ponders if he should be doing this. Blowing him is one thing. This is yet another level of intimacy they’re going to climb, without a single discussion.

“Are you sure you want this -”

“Do you really need to ask?” Cisco’s look is hard enough to crack diamond.

Harry’s fingers curl as his stomach clenches. He wants to hear it, confirm it. “Maybe you don’t need to hear it, but I do.”

Cisco audibly swallows. “That’s fair.”

A moment of silence passes between them. His leg slides down. Otherwise, Cisco remains motionless except for the flickering of emotion in his eyes. Harry feels a bit silly, stopping the middle like this, with both of them intently aroused and ready to pop.

“I love you, Harry,” Cisco whispers, as though the windows would shatter if he spoke it a mere decibel higher. “I thought it was clear how I felt. I thought you just wanted to do this for me, and not the - the complicated stuff. This - this whole time did you - really think -”

Harry’s cheeks heat. He averts his gaze as pressure builds behind his eyes. Cisco’s fingers lightly stroke his cheek. He gives Cisco the most feathery tender of kisses. However, ridiculous as Harry feels, Cisco heals his seeping mental wounds in an instant. 

“I love you so much. I’d take all your pain like sponge, if I could.”

In a frenzy, Cisco babbles, “You have, Harry, I didn’t mean to put that all on you or making you feel like that was the only reason - just holding your hand got me through the day sometimes, you know but I don’t  _ need _ you to -”

“It’s okay.”

He lifts Cisco’s leg again and thrusts inside him. “Fuck, warn a guy Harry!” Cisco groans and tosses his head back. He sighs and moans, and he holds onto Harry like he’s the life raft in his storm.

“I’ve got you.”

 

_ Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pill you take _

 

As work the following day comes to an end, a cube drops through a breach and on the desk. It’s a Calling Cube. His cheeks are instantly flamed. He locks the door and switches it on. A naked Cisco slowly and saucily lowers himself to his knees. Harry’s mouth waters, at the same time his pants get tighter. Cisco winks, does a little hair flip, and looks upward at an angle that beautifully exposes his freckled neck. Harry wants to lick every inch of him starting there.

Warbled by the cube, Cisco chimes, “Hurry home puppy. Don’t keep my waiting. This  _ sexy thang _ has a time limit.”

_ Puppy?  _ His inflection of the word was somehow off, though. They will need to have a chat about pet names.

Harry’s vision blurs. He makes to grab his keys through his sudden disorientation. However, when his sight clears, he’s at the foot of his bed with a shocked Cisco starting at him.

“Dude. I know you can’t resist me but - whoa! There was like glowing and - it was like the star trek transporter and you materialized in front of me -”

Harry pats himself down just to check that everything is still in the right place.

Cisco says, “It would be a good time to let you know you have powers. I don’t know if it was the dark matter overload to your brain or the enlightenment or when we fixed that, but I’ve known since -”

“I know.”

“Oh. Why do you look so freaked?”

“I knew I had powers, just not the exact nature. I - I also teleported across the room a week after I returned to my Earth. I was drunk and thought it could’ve been my mind playing tricks.” Harry’s eyes narrow at Cisco. Harry asks, “What do you know about it?”

Cisco holds a palm up. He scoots to the edge of the bed. Naked. He’s naked. For a moment, Harry is distracted and can only think of fucking Cisco into the mattress until both their minds are blank of anything else.

“You can like uh, siphon negative energy and turn it positive. Probably the rev - the other way around too. I  _ think  _ you can sense energy to some degree, especially emotional based energy. I did not know about the teleporting, that’s hella rad.”

Harry blinks. He sits beside Cisco, trying to process all of that. He licks his lips and deadpans, “How do I uninstall it.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. 

“It explains how I’ve been able to connect more emotionally with my employees. And Jesse.”  _ And you  _ \- he doesn’t add. His stomach sinks. He thought he was making progress. Is it all because of the dark matter saturating his brain? It’s some weird power?

There’s a hand ineffectively patting his hair and lips pressing to his chin. He meets Cisco’s scrutinizing gaze. “You should give yourself credit. You’ve always been more compassionate than you realize.”

“What if I revert emotionally from relearning? What if I can’t get my intellect back in the end, because of this -”

“First of all. You’ve got so much to offer aside from your IQ. Even if your brain was a twenty page novella and you were still a salty pain in the ass, you’d still be you. A person. A hero. A friend. A - a  _ lover _ . A good guy.”

A swell of emotion threatens to topple him. “Thank you Cisco.”

“Hey, us dumbasses gotta stick together and support each other.”

His expression becomes scrunched in a manner that concerns Harry. He cups Cisco’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I was afraid if I told you about the powers… you’d see what I was doing and you wouldn’t want. This.” He gestures between them. “Our abilities kinda meshed. Sometimes you would give me good  _ vibes _ , but also  _ good _ vibes, you know what I mean?”

“No.”

“Well. That’s not important.”

 

_ Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain _

_ Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me _

 

“Is that… is that what you seemed so guilty about?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t doing you any harm that I could tell… and it had a downside.” Cisco explains, “There’s a wicked crash from the high, plus withdrawal symptoms. It’s a temporary fix. But it was worth it. At first.”

“So the sex? It wasn’t the sex?”

Cisco laughs, it’s dry. “Don’t think like a trademark Straight man, come on. No! You don’t have a magic dick, I’m still fucked up. If I was using sex to cope I would need professional help. I just  _ wanted _ you like, really, really bad.”

“I think you do need help.” Harry gives a firm, direct stare. “I say this as someone who deeply cares about your well-being and sense of self-worth.”

Cisco nods. “Fair. But I’d need who… Knows. You know?”

“There has to be a metahuman or at least pro metahuman psychologist somewhere on your Earth or mine.” 

“Maybe.” Then, Cisco snaps his fingers. “You can be… Synergy Man!”

“No. Absolutely not. Stop.”

“Johnny Quick?”

“What?”

“I know your first name is actually John, middle name Harrison. Not even Johnson, Jonathan, Jonward, or Jonothy. Just. Fucking  _ John _ . So I made it cute. And Quick is ‘cause it can be like a family thing -”

Harry interrupts, “My biological father named me John. My step-mom thought I looked more like a Harrison. I sincerely hope the last two aren’t actual names on your Earth.”

“Okay. So.. The Vibrator? Yeah or Hell Yeah?”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Harry’s lips twitch in amusement. Cisco’s bright eyes are focused on him, swirling with thoughts. Harry wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Your face is ridiculous.”

Harry leans closer and murmurs, “You wish my face was ridiculous.”

They grin at each other like loons.

“It is! It’s ridiculously handsome. It’s evil. Someone should stop you. Not me… I’m retired. Well, when I inevitably become useless to the Team, like you did - to them, I mean, not me - you’re very useful to me - Shit, I don’t mean your abilities -”

Harry snorts. “Shush, Ramon, you are not useless.”

Cisco dissolves into a laughing fit. Harry nuzzles his belly. He kisses Cisco’s joyful tear streaked face once he’s settled down. He nibbles at Cisco’s lips and mutters, “Is the offer expired yet?”

“For you? Never. But I had to make it enticing.”

“You’re always enticing.”

“Good to know.”

 

_ Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse _

_ Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name _

 

Cisco gives Harry a lap dance, which doesn’t take long to segue into more. Cisco sloppily blows him, his fingers raking through Harry’s pubic hair and across his inner thighs. Harry drags his fingernails along Cisco’s scalp. He’s rewarded with soft hums that cause relevant parts to tighten. 

He tugs Cisco into his lap. Harry brushes his curls to the side to examine the scar on the back of his shoulder. It seems to radiate anger and fear. He has the strong urge to make it go away, replace it with kindness and security. It might be possible. He runs the tip of his finger across the scar. He freezes when Cisco slightly flinches. 

“Did I hurt you?”

Cisco shivers. “No. The opposite, actually.”

Harry kisses the scar. He touches his hands and mouth to as much skin as he can. He discovers that he could almost get Cisco off with praise alone. Cisco discovers a sensitive spot on Harry’s neck, and Harry makes a sound he wouldn’t allow anyone else to hear. He slips from underneath Cisco’s ass and takes a detour for supplies. He steadily opens Cisco up to him. They both groan loud enough to wake the dead as Harry drives into Cisco from behind. His hand works at his dick steadily throughout. They careen over the edge with the safety net of the other’s sweet nothings and warm embrace. 

They flop onto the bed side by side, sighing with satisfaction. Harry falls asleep holding Cisco’s hand. In case he’s beamed up by space travelers, of course.

He is awakened by Cisco touching him, and not in the exciting way. It’s the middle of the night. He shuts his eyes.

“You’re hogging the blanket,” Cisco slurs. “Gimme it, you greedy asshat.”

“It’s my blanket.”

Cisco whines. Harry pushes himself up with a groan. He adjusts the blanket into cloak position and proceeds to wrap Cisco with his entire body. He folds around him and relaxes with contentment. Cisco goes limp.

He sticks his tongue in Cisco’s ear, adoring the little noise he makes. Harry whispers, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Cisco responds, sleepy, earnest, and muffled by the blanket and Harry’s chest, “I am, yeah.”

“I’m luckier. Luckiest man… in the multiverse.”

“Pfft, sap.”

“Eat my ass, Ramon.”

“Well, since we’re awake.”

Harry would’ve spit out his coffee if he had any. 

Since he’s thinking about it, Harry gripes, “Get me a coffee first.”

“You can teleport now, get your own damn coffee.”

Harry does teleport, but he doesn’t leave the room. He isn’t disappointed.

“Harry? Harry? I was kidding, please come back to bed.”

Harry smiles to himself. He wraps Cisco tighter in the blanket like a burrito, then adds himself to the equation as a four-limbed octopus. He slips his tongue in Cisco’s mouth. 

When they break apart Cisco says, “I can’t move.”

“Go to sleep, Cisco.”

“I call foul. There  _ will _ be retribution!”

“That’s nice, honey.”

 

_ While I fuck away the pain _


End file.
